Fit for a prom queen
by chriscolferisagod
Summary: This is my first fic, so sorry if its a bit rubbish! Please read and review, and sort of feedback is glady accepted. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Glee or any of the characters!
1. Waking up

Yawning, Blaine turned over to put his arm around Kurt, only for his arm to be greeted by the empty space where his boyfriend was lying not ten minutes ago. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, scanning the room for Kurt. He saw him sat at his dresser staring at his 'prize' from the night before - the Prom Queen crown.

"_Kurt, what are you doing staring at that? You're only going to upset yourself again."_

Kurt jumped at the sudden sound of Blaine's voice, but it had managed to shake him from his trance. He sighed and turned to face Blaine, who by now was sat up on the bed, propped by a pillow. A small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, but it was soon turned upside down!

"_I honestly don't know Blaine, I mean, I thought the ridiculing was over. I was kidding myself, no-one is going to accept the lifestyle I lead, especially Karofsky."_

Blaine smiled and put his hand out to Kurt, who took it and allowed himself to be dragged back on to the bed. He cuddled up into Blaine's side and was comforted by his boyfriend's arms wrapped round him.

"_What happened to the brave Kurt I knew before last night hmm? Before last night, you didn't care about all that, you just lived your life and accepted the ignorance that Karofsky and the other showed. What is so different about what happened last night? You got the crown, OK, you might have had to share the glory with HIM, but I would class that crown as that honour"_

"_An honour?" _Kurt questioned. _"How, in your eyes, is the biggest insult known to man an honour? The prom __**Queen**__ crown is meant to go to a girl Blaine, and just because I'm gay does not make me any less male."_

Blaine rolled his eyes but pulled Kurt in closer and smiled down to him! Kurt felt so lucky to finally be in the arms of this amazing guy. He turned to kiss Blaine on the cheek, but Blaine turned his face so that their lips met. Kurt returned the kiss and smiled to himself. He carefully shifted so he could face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms round his neck. He slowly lay down on his bed, bringing Blaine down with him as they kissed passionately, unaware that they were being watched from the slightly open door way.


	2. Ssshhh my dad will hear

When they finally broke for air, Kurt blushed and turned his face away from Blaine who was smirking at his almost too easily embarrassed boyfriend.

"_I have said it before, and I'll say it again. Kurt Hummel - you're adorable! _

This made Kurt blush even more and he buried his face into his pillow, trying to ignore Blaine who had began tickling him, however it soon got too much.

"_Blaine… B…laine, please stop. Cant…Breathe. Seriously stop, my dad will hear. Blaine… please"_

Blaine heard the urgency in his voice and pulled away and flopped down beside him on the bed and worked hard to regulate his breathing. He began to chuckle to himself, it was great to hear Kurt laugh, even if was only for a brief moment. Kurt joined in with a little chuckle, rolled over to kiss Blaine on the cheek and then sat up to get off the bed. He began to route in his wardrobe for an outfit and when one had been found, he glanced at Blaine who was watching him with one eyebrow raised.

"_Don't give me that look Blaine Warbler, cos it looks like you're trying to do a sexy face and I'm not buying it."_

"_What are you doing running round with the contents of your wardrobe on his arm?_

"_I'm getting dressed, doesn't take an idiot to see that Blaine." _he replied sarcastically. _"Unless of course you're blind with love, _he added with a wink.

_Oh haha, well doesn't getting dressed involve putting the clothes on your body?"_

"_Well yes, that is why I'm heading to the bathroom"_

"_Ok, Ok, go get dressed then."_

Kurt walked out to the bathroom and left Blaine alone in his bed, who proceeded to sit up and properly rub his eyes. He looked around th room, taking in all of Kurt's possessions as he did so. When he heard Kurt emerge from the bathroom he stood up and found his shirt from the night before and pulled it on just as Kurt walked through the door!

"_Kurt look, I had an amazing night, but I better dash before your dad gets up, otherwise we are both done for."_

"_Well you better wait then, because he got up while I was getting dressed, best wait until he leaves for work"_

"_Well what are we going to do in the meantime then?"_

Kurt didn't respond with words, instead he walked over to Kurt and pulled him into an embrace before kissing him in what he hoped would be the start of a long, passionate kiss.


	3. Saying goodbye

When the door slammed shut indicating that Burt had left for work, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt with a soft peck on the lips and climbed off the bed slowly, making Kurt groan at the thought of his boyfriend's imminent departure.

"_Kurt, you know I wish I could stay longer, but if anyone finds me here at this early hour, they will put two and two together and get five. I don't want you're Dad thinking we got up to no good!"_

"_Aww Blaine, stay! …. Please…! When Carol and Finn get up, I will say you just got here!"_

"_What? In last night's suit? Think that might give the game away a bit dear."_

Kurt sighed as he had to admit defeat and sat up on the bed. He watched Blaine gather his things up, and watched him head for the bedroom door. He too climbed off the bed, pulled on some shoes and followed his still suited boyfriend downstairs quietly.

As they reached the front door, Blaine spun round and pulled Kurt into a hug and nuzzled his lips to his neck. Kurt squirmed with pleasure and pulled back to stare Blaine in the eyes. Blaine curled his lips into a side smile which instantly made Kurt go red and melt.

Blaine turned back round to open the door and stepped through. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to face his boyfriend, Kurt leaned in for a light kiss, which Blaine gladly returned, and with that he watched him head to his car.

"_Bye Blaine," _Kurt called, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine climbed into he drivers seat and started the engine. He looked up to see Kurt stood there waiting for his reply. He mouthed his goodbye through the window and lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew Kurt an kiss, followed by a dazzling smile.

Kurt stared after him as he reversed out of the drive and drove off. When Blaine was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and send him a text '**Miss you already x - Kurt**', he knew that it wouldn't be read until he was home, but he pressed send anyway.

He headed back inside and proceeded to lock the door. It was only when he turned to head up the stairs, that he noticed with a jump that Finn was stood there staring at him with a disapproving look on his face.


	4. Keeping promises

"_Finn… I…." _He stammered trying to think of something to say in such an awkward situation.

"_Kurt what the hell?" _Finn interrupted. _"If your dad was to find out Blaine was here, he would skin you both alive, what were you playing at?"_

"_Nothing happened Finn, I promise to you. Please don't tell my dad."_

"_Kurt who do you think I am? I'm not going to say anything, but you need to be careful, but I believe you, you don't seem the type to follow the usual prom tradition anyway."_

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a 'thanks' to his Step-brother as he trudged upstairs to his room, shutting the door softly behind him. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the events of the last 24 hours.

He must have drifted off, as he was woken up by his phone buzzing. He looked at his screen to see that his message was from Blaine. '**Miss you too, my little queen xxx - B**' Kurt flinched at the word queen, but as it was Blaine, he forgave him.

Barely having finished reading his first text, he felt his first phone buzz again. He saw that it was from Blaine again. '**My parents are away next weekend, if you fancy spending your weekend with me here."**

Kurt re-read the text, stunned. A house to themselves for the weekend. What did that mean? He knew Blaine wouldn't push him into anything, but still the idea of doing anything more than making out was daunting.

He pushed all thoughts like that to the back of his mind and began to write one back. '**Will see, will have to make an excuse to tell my dad, not sure he would allow it if he knew you're parents away. Oh and btw, Finn knows about last night, but he has promised to keep quiet x**' he pressed send.

Kurt was lost in thought, thinking about what a weekend at Blaine's could mean! He had many ideas running through his mind, but the big question was - was he ready for more. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Come in"_ He called, not sure as to who would walk in.

Finn walked through the door, checked the corridor outside and then shut the door behind him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, as if to question what Finn wanted. Finn sat on the bed and turned to face Kurt.

"_Everything ok Finn? You don't usually come to see me in my room unless its important"_

"_Erm…. Yeah, look Kurt, last night, at Prom, my mom doesn't know, and I don't want her to, so can you keep it quiet?_

"_Yeah course I can Finn" _Kurt smiled at him. _"You have promised to not rat me out to my dad, so we can call it even."_ He hesitated as he wanted to add something else. _Actually, Finn, I wanted to ask you something… something personal….. something about me and Blaine."_


	5. The invite

"_Finn I'm serious, stop laughing please. Finn…."_

_"I'm sorry Kurt, its just… you and Blaine…. I cant believe…. you asked me… what to do during.. you know! Like I would know I've never been in that situation, think it's a bit different to what I do with girls!"_

"_Fine I can see I'm not going to get any help from you… thanks a bunch Finn"_

Kurt asked Finn to leave as he could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere when asking Finn about anything related to sex. Finn could be so insensitive sometimes. He thought for a minute, how could he prepare for a weekend with Blaine when he was so sexually inexperienced? Those pamphlets his dad gave him were of little use, reading did nothing for his lack of knowledge! Most people watched 'those videos', but they made Kurt feel uncomfortable! While he sat there wondering what to text back to Blaine, his phone beeped!

"**Hey babe, you ok? What have you told your dad? B xxx"**

"**Not told him yet, he is still out with Carole, don't know what to say to him when he gets back :\ K x"**

"**Ok, see you soon, miss you already xx"**

Kurt thought ahead, he had less than a week until he stayed at Blaine's, and his outfits needed planning. Then there was the dilemma of packing something sexy and the essentials, just in case anything were to happen between them! He wasn't entirely sure what to do, he knew he loved Blaine and wanted to go all the way, but he had never felt this strongly about anyone and didn't want to ruin what they had.

He didn't like the way he was getting flustered other this so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He shouted up to Finn to tell him where he was going and set off. Not having a set route, Kurt wondered round aimlessly, not bothering where he went, he just turned when he felt he wanted to and didn't even bother to see which direction he was headed.

After what seemed like forever, he looked at the time and realised it was starting to get late, his Dad and Carole would be back by now. He walked back to his home and saw his family sat watching tv, he walked in and sat down.

"_Hey dad, I was just wondering. Blaine has invited me to stay at his house this weekend, I wanted your permission before I went."_

"_I don't know Kurt - will his parents be there?"_

"_Yes Dad, and I'm sure they probably have the same concerns as you"_

"_Well as long as his parents are there, I don't see why this should be a problem! Just don't let there be any funny business."_

Kurt smiled and went upstairs to his room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

"**Hey B, Dad has given me the ok, see you next weekend xx"**

"**Ok sweet, see you at mine, cant wait, it's going to be fun ;) xx"**

Going to be fun? What did that mean? Oh god, know he had all the worried from earlier flooding back, and he really had no clue what to do, how to go about it or anything. There was only one thing to do. He picked up his phone and dialled a number. He listened to the ringing and finally heard a familiar voice answer at the other end.

"_Hi? Santana? I need some advice!"_


	6. Chats with Santana

Kurt sat in the coffee shop drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for his company to arrive. He was inspecting his nails when:

"_Hummel, this better not take long. I only agreed to meet you as you said it was an emergency"_

He looked up to see Santana throw herself into the seat opposite looking rather flustered, obvious she wanted to rush through this. She gave him a long stare as if she was waiting for him to start Kurt looked at her and sighed before taking a deep breath for extra courage.

"_Blaine has invited me to stay the weekend, and the way he asked me just gave away what we're going to get up to, but I have said it before and I will say it again - I have the knowledge and sex appeal of a baby penguin! I Have no idea what to do"_

His rant was finished by a long whoosh as he let the air out of his lungs, but he was disappointed to see that Santana didn't seem like she heard him and her phone was more captivating.

"_Look Santana just go, you're obviously are not in the slight bit interested and I will just have to learn as I go on."_

He got up to leave but Santana grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, causing him to wobble and fall back into his chair, he dared to glance at his friend who glared back with a disapproving look in her eye.

"_Patience baby penguin" _she smirked, _"I was cancelling my afternoon plans, it appears we may be here a long time, cos you my boy need some serious sex education"_

Kurt pulled up outside the familiar house and turned his engine off. He sat in his car for what felt like forever, replaying in his head what Santana had told him the previous weekend over and over, summoning enough courage to knock on the door. He looked toward the house, mentally willing his legs to make the move up the path, when he saw a figure watching him from the window smiling and giving a welcome wave. He knew then it was too late to turn back to go home, and text saying he felt unwell.

Sighing, he climbed out of his car, dragging his bags of the passenger seat as he did so. He slammed the door and started up the gravel path trying not to stare at the figure who had now moved to the opened front door. Reaching the steps he allowed his eyes to trail up to see Blaine walking down the steps, stopping when he reached his boyfriend.

"_Hey beautiful"_ Blaine beamed, _"been waiting impatiently for you all evening"_

Kurt managed a weak, nervous smile, all Santana's advice quickly leaving his mind, which grew when his lover reached down, taking his bags for him. He went inside, followed by Blaine who held back slightly to watch his ass as he walked. The sight of Kurt's perfect ass in the skinny jeans were almost too much for Blaine. His excitement travelled all the way down his body and he just prayed to god that his arousal wasn't obvious to Kurt. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to freak out before the weekend had even begun.

The evening went by pleasantly as they had a sing-along Disney movie marathon, accompanied by pizza, popcorn and pretzels. They were so relaxed, all Kurt's anxieties were forgotten about and he snuggled in to his boyfriend's embrace, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in that delicious 'Just Blaine' scent. Just as he was drifting off, he felt Blaine shit his weight, causing him to stir. Blaine smiled at him and leant down to kiss his hair.

Kurt turned slightly so as to face Blaine, he cupped his face in his hands and moved in for a kiss just pecking at first, smiling as Blaine returned it, tracing Kurt's lips with his tongue. A gasp from Kurt, meant that his lips parted just enough for Blaine to slip his tongue in and start to caress Kurt's, earning a soft moan from the younger of the two.

Time ticked by and the kiss grew more and more passionate. Blaine was running his hands through Kurt's thick locks, gripping at it occasionally and giving it a small tug. When Kurt broke away for a breather, Blaine saw this as his chance to progress and attached his kiss-bruised lips to Kurt's neck, which caused Kurt to grab at his lover's curls.

"_Want to go in to my room?"_ Blaine whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Kurt shiver.

Taking Kurt's moan as a yes, he stood up before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up. Kurt saw the cheeky glint in Blaine's eye and his stomach did a triple somersault, not knowing what this meant. He didn't have to wait ling to find out as Blaine picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, fireman-style.

Blaine took the journey upstairs in confidence, Kurt's weight not seeming to be an issue for him. He somehow managed to shift Kurt into being carried like a baby and started to kiss him as he kicked his door open, and using his foot to close it again, not wanting to break from their intimate encounter.

He only broke when he threw Kurt down on the bed, and then , kicking his shoes beforehand, climbed on top of Kurt, legs either side of his hips and began to attack his boyfriend's lips with such force that Kurt knew that he the bulge in his already tight jeans wouldn't be able to be concealed for much longer.


	7. Sleepovers begin

Kurt was beginning to realise why skinny were ever intended to be worn by boys, as the incredibly tight restraint on his progressing hard-on was proving to get quite painful. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's lips, soft moans escaping from both of them.

Blaine broke from the kiss and attached his lips to the skin behind Kurt's ears, earning a gasp from the boy, he kissed down round his jaw line, down his neck til he reached the collar bone. He found it frustrating that the fabric of Kurt's collar was restricting his kissing space and so, without warning, he started to unbutton his shirt, which caused Kurt to squirm under his touch

"_Blaine what are you doing"_? He asked innocently

"_Oh god Kurt I'm sorry, I just assumed….I mean I just thought I…. do you want me to stop? Am I going too fast. I'm so sorry Kurt"_

"_Don't apologise Blaine, I was enjoying it, I just don't want you to feel you have to do all this for me, you can carry on…. Its nice"_

Blaine was delighted to have been granted permission to touch Kurt more and carried on until all the buttons were opened, displaying Kurt's perfectly toned body. Blaine smiled in awe of it, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He leaned down to softly kiss down Kurt's chest, until he reached his nipples, stopping, unsure of what to do now. He glanced up, and seeing his boyfriend's eyes were shut and his chest heaving up and down from heavy breathing, he guessed that he was ok to carry on.

He slowly flicked his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples, earning a groan! The noise coming from that boy's mouth encouraged him to do it again, and again and again, making Kurt groan a little louder each time.

Blaine progressed his kisses down Kurt's torso and hit his pubic area. Kurt gasped causing Blaine to stop, worried he had taken things too far.

"_You ok baby, I wont go any further if you don't want me to?"_

"_Please! _Kurt breathed, _"Please carry on Blaine, it feels so fucking good"_

Blaine was surprised by the language that came from Kurt's mouth, he was usually so polite and never cussed. However, Kurt had begged him to carry on, so he did just that. He sat up, and took Kurt's rock hard cock into his hand and began to slowly move his hand up and down.

Kurt thought he was in heaven, he was more than ready for this, he didn't know how far Blaine was willing to go, but he didn't care what happened. He was hard and having Blaine's hand wrapped round his cock was divine, he wasn't going to last much longer though, but he wanted this intense pleasure to last.

"_Blaine… stop…please" _He breathed, causing Blaine to suddenly let go of Kurt's cock, and looked rather hurt.

"_Kurt.. I…I…I'm sorry, I knew I was taking this too far and you weren't ready. I'm gonna stop, get dressed and take you home. I'm so sorry baby."_

"_What are you on about Blaine, I asked you stop cos I wasn't going to last much longer."_ Kurt sat up and cupped Blaine's face in his hands. _"I just didn't want to come to soon and have this all over already" _

He kissed Blaine reassuringly and leaned back with a smirk that drove Blaine crazy. He pushed Blaine down onto the bed and started to kiss him all over, re-enacting what had been done to him just a few moments earlier. Blaine's hand flew down to his own cock, and felt just how hard this boy was making him. He urged Kurt to continue, enjoying the sensation every time Kurt's lips touched his body. He felt Kurt's chin brush his erection which made him gasp, and in turn causing his boyfriend to look up.

Kurt gave him a small smile which turned into a smirk with a glint in his eye. He then proceeded to kiss around Blaine's hips and thighs, doing everything he could to avoid Blaine's penis, which drove them both wild. Then the urge for Kurt got to much, and to Blaine's great surprise, Kurt took him into his mouth, which made Blaine see stars as the feel of his boyfriend's warm wet mouth was just to much.


	8. AN

So Fanfiction is removing smut!

I have relocated to the Scarves & Coffee site

My penname is gleemadmum


End file.
